


Punishment

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The flame is warm as it flickers against his bare skin.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) **prompt:** Candles  
Happy belated birthday to [](http://inell.livejournal.com/554037.html)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=eeyeore9990)**eeyeore9990**!  


* * *

The flame is warm as it flickers against his bare skin. It’s not close enough to burn but he can feel the heat. Neville watches Bill closely, lying as still as possible as the candle is moved over his chest. He’s scared to breathe, which he hates to admit adds to his arousal. Bill is naked and looks as if he belongs to a world long forgotten with his long hair that seems as if it’s on fire in the glow of the candlelight and the golden skin lightly covered with freckles. His lips are curved into a sexy smirk and the scars on his face add character to his handsome face.

Neville is struck by his beauty, again, and wonders why Bill chose him when he could have anyone. He wonders this every day, usually several times. It’s been four months since they became lovers and he still pinches himself to make sure it’s not some fantastic dream. Bill calls him silly and enjoys punishing him in the most delicious ways for having doubts regarding his own appeal, which might be one reason Neville persists in being amazed. Bill’s punishments often make his toes curl and arouse him beyond anything he expects.

“Oh,” he gasps when the flame touches his nipple. He stops thinking and focuses on the candle that is lapping at his skin. Neville looks up to see Bill staring at him as he moves the candle to the other nipple. Neville swears he can smell hair burning, wishing for once that he had a smooth chest and not the scattering of hair that Bill loves to touch.

“Don’t move your hands,” Bill warns in a low voice as he shifts. He’s straddling Neville’s legs, his cock hard and swollen, and he rocks his hips lightly back and forth to rub their cocks together. He tilts the candle and drips hot wax on Neville’s nipple, which makes him buck up from the mattress.

“Too hot,” he moans as the wax burns his skin and begins to harden. Bill leans forward and blows on his nipple before he drips wax on the other one. Neville tightens his grip on the metal frame of their bed and can feel his blunt fingernails digging into his palms. It’s not fair. Bill didn’t restrain him, didn’t tie him up, and expects him not to touch when Bill knows how tactile Neville is and how much he loves feeling soft hair around his fingers. _That_ is his real punishment, not the candle and dripping wax.

“It’s not that hot,” Bill murmurs before he licks Neville’s collarbone. He sits up and catches Neville’s gaze as he brings the candle up to drip wax down his smooth chest. He groans softly as the wax touches him, his head falling back as he rubs his cock more forcefully against Neville’s. “Feels good.”

Neville nearly comes just from watching him. He bites his lip and wiggles as he seeks more contact with Bill’s cock. Bill smiles as he turns the candle on its side and lets wax splash on Neville’s belly. The flame gets too close, so hot against his skin that he whines as he pulls the headboard tightly. Bill lifts the candle and drags his fingers over the red mark now on Neville’s skin.

“Gorgeous,” Bill says firmly as he stares at Neville again. “You should see yourself now, Neville, and you’d stop asking why you. Your lips are swollen and wet from our kisses. Your face is flushed and your eyes are practically glowing with arousal. Your cock is hard and dripping with need. Now you’ve been marked by me, claimed as mine so you’ll stop doubting yourself. Maybe I should make it permanent so you’ll realize you’re all I want.”

“Bill, please,” Neville whispers as he thrusts his hips up and whines in the back of his throat.

“Tell me,” Bill demands quietly as he drags the candle over Neville’s ribs. He is tense and looks ready to pounce, to take what he wants and Neville shudders in anticipation.

“You’re mine,” Neville says softly, his tone one of awe and amazement because it still seems impossible that Bill is his even as he knows that he is unequivocally Bill’s.

“Like you mean it,” Bill growls as he grinds his hips forward, their cocks sliding against each other.

Neville notices the candle moving closer to his nipples and reaches down to grip Bill’s wrist. He blows out the candle and meets Bill’s gaze. He pushes up and rolls them, dropping the melted candle on the floor as he pins Bill to the bed beneath him. Bill is smiling smugly even as he bucks up and fights to get control back. Neville leans down and kisses him hard, biting his lip as he pulls back. “You’re mine,” he says in a low growl of his own as he rocks against Bill.

Bill rolls them back over and reaches down to grip Neville’s cock. “Now remember that,” he says as he licks Neville’s neck and sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Neville thrusts into Bill’s hand and comes much too quickly. Bill follows soon after, spilling on their cocks and his hand.

“Fuck,” Neville mutters as he gasps for breath. His body is ridiculously sensitive, covered in sweat and wax and marks. When Bill traces his lips with his wet hand, he opens his mouth and sucks the come from Bill’s fingers eagerly. Bill lies beside him, breathing heavily as he pushes his long hair away from his face. Neville sighs contentedly and curls against him, unconsciously brushing his fingers through soft red hair.

“You know,” Bill muses as their legs tangle together and he drags his fingers down Neville’s spine, “I think I’m going about this the wrong way.”

“Hmm?” Neville asks as he covers a yawn. He looks up and sees the grin on Bill’s lips, having to smile in return. “Wrong way?”

“These punishments don’t seem to be doing any good. In fact, you seem to enjoy them.” Bill stretches and smiles lazily before he says, “We can’t have that or you’ll never get past these insecurities. Instead, I think I’ll start rewarding you for good behavior.”

“I’m trying,” Neville points out softly.

“I know,” Bill says before he kisses him lightly. “You’ve built me up into something I’m not, though. If anything, I’m the lucky one that someone as caring and gentle as you can overlook these scars and my many negative qualities, you know.”

“Maybe we’re both lucky, then,” Neville suggests, not really believing that Bill has insecurity issues even with the scars but knowing that relationships were scary things and that maybe Bill did worry about that sometimes, too. He smiles as he lies back on the pillows. “Besides, if your rewards are even better than your punishments, I’m all for trying something new.”

End


End file.
